cpuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
BEN
BEN is the name given to the primary antagonist of the creepypasta and later ARG known as "BEN Drowned". History On September 7th, 2010, 4chan user Jadusable posted a thread about his experiences with a haunted Majora’s Mask cartridge for the N64. He explained that after receiving a suspicious looking Majora’s Mask cartridge from an old man, he went to his dorm-room to play it and noticed it had a save file named “BEN” on it. He decided to ignore it and created a new file, but during the course of the game characters would refer to him as “BEN” at various moments. Figuring it would help the problem, Jadusable deleted the “BEN” save file, but this caused characters to not refer to his name at all. He then attempted to perform the “4th day glitch”, a hack that allows players to get an entire extra day to the game, and was ported to the Majora boss battle at the end of the game. He noticed that text was being displayed incorrectly, and the music being played was a reversed version of the game’s “Song of Healing” before being ported back to Clock Town. At Clocktown he discovered that the textures were missing, the music was distorted and the town was empty of the normal characters. He began posting links to YouTube videos he claims to have recorded while playing. In the description of the fourth video in the series, a person claiming to be Jadusable’s roommmate claimed that Jadusable was moved out of his dorm but gave him a flash drive containing the final video “free.wmv” and a text document titled “TheTruth.txt.” He was told not to release these videos until September 15th, 2010, at 23:04 PM. The text file was released on Mediafire that contained Jadusable’s notes taken during all his experiences. He claimed that Ben started haunting his computer and would communicate with him through Cleverbot. He warned that no one should believe anything coming from his YouTube account after September 12th, 2010. Shortly after, Jadusable’s YouTube channel began to change with his profile image turned into an Elegy of Emptiness Statue painting, and his location became “Now I am everywhere.” Later details revealed that BEN had tricked the readers into downloading a file from Jadusable's computer containing him, thus allowing him to break free and spread all over the internet, most specifically on Cleverbot. Thus concluded Arc 1 of the ARG. Origins of BEN Later revelations in the ARG tell us that BEN was originally Ben, a 12 year member of a cult known as "The Moon Children". In keeping with the cult's rituals Ben was "ascended" (i.e. sacrificed) via drowning. This ascension created BEN, who was sealed inside a copy of "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask" and trapped for 8 years. Abilities BEN is able to manipulate electronic equipment that he comes into contact with. He transferred himself from the Majora cartridge to Jadusable's computer using the capture card, and was able to control both afterward. Once he infected the computer, he implied that he was able to affect objects physically, particularly Jadusable's mouse. He also appeared to be able to cause hallucinations and paranoia. Who created them? Alex Hall aka Jadusable. Personality Though theoretically containing the consciousness of a child, BEN is extremely malevolent. He deceives his targets, having used Jadusable and several thousands of others to escape into the Internet. He shows signs of psychosis, referring to his activity with Jadusable as a game played for his entertainment. References *http://jadusable.wikia.com/wiki/BEN *http://jadusable.wikia.com/wiki/Ben *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/BEN_Drowned *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJlqY1O4B00 Category:Characters